new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate All-Stars Battle/Playable characters
Here's the list of playable characters for Ultimate All-Stars Battle. The Walt Disney Company Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures Disneynature Hollywood Pictures Lucasfilm, Ltd. Pixar Animation Studios Disney Theatrical Group ABC A+E Networks History Lifetime FYI Disney Channel Disney Channel International Disney XD Disney Junior Disney Zoog Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media Disney Parks & Resorts Marvel The Jim Henson Company Jetix UTV Motion Pictures Other WarnerMedia Warner Bros. Warner Bros. Television Hammer Films DC Comics National General Pictures Lorimar Television Rankin-Bass Productions Turner Entertainment New Line Cinema Hanna-Barbera Productions Ruby-Spears Productions United Artists Warner Independent Pictures Sesame Workshop The Lego Group HBO Chilevisión TNT Originals TruTV Cartoon Network Pogo Williams Street Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Midway Arcade Atari Games Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts Warner Bros. Mobile Apps Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide DramaFever Flaship Entertainment Fandango TV Asia Glitz HispanicTV I-Sat Esporte Interativo Canal del Fútbol/TNT Sports Chile Other MGM Holdings MGM MGM Cartoons United Artists Orion Pictures MGM Television Lightworkers Media Epix MGM Interactive Other Viacom Paramount Pictures Comedy Central MTV Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Nicktoons Nick After Dark/Dark Slime Productions NickSplat TeenNick Nick GaS Nickelodeon Movies TV Land Paramount Television Paramount Television Animation CMT Viacom 18 Colors Rainbow S.r.l. Channel 5 Telefe Republic Pictures CBS Showtime Networks Network Ten Atria Publishing Group Gallery Books Big Ticket Television Spelling Television Comcast Universal Pictures Universal Television Bravo E! USA Network Syfy Oxygen Universal Kids Carnival Films Matchbox Pictures Telemundo Universal Parks & Resorts DreamWorks Animation DreamWorks Classics UPA Harvey Comics Gold Key Comics Broadway Video Big Idea Entertainment Filmation Woodland Animations Tell-Tale Productions Bullwinkle Studios Neo Comics Focus Features G4 Media Other Sony Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television Screen Gems Funimation Sony Pictures Classics Sony Interactive Entertainment (PlayStation 4-only) Sony Mobile Sony Cartoon Studios Other 21st Century Fox 20th Century Fox Fox Searchlight Pictures 20th Century Fox Television Fox Studios Australia Zero Day Fox Fox Networks Group FX National Geographic Nat Geo Kids Sky plc MTM Enterprises Fox Interactive Fox Cartoons, Inc. Other Lionsgate Lionsgate Films Summit Entertainment Pantelion Film Lionsgate Television Celestial Tiger Entertainment Lionsgate Toon Studios Lantern Entertainment Dimension Films Ovation Dragon Dynasty GMAT GMAT Movies GMAT Television Studios GMAT Records GMAT Publishing Heroic Comics GMAT Animation Studios GMAT Theatrical Group GMAT Commercial and Businesses GMAT Restaurant-Shop GMAT Products GMAT Parks & Resorts GMAT Interactive GMAT Mobile Apps Sparks Mar del Sur Entertainment Pudú Producciones Zumbastico Studios Huemul Films Andes Television Studios Pudu Interactive Pudú Comics Mar del Sur Parks and Resorts Other Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment Power Bulldog Pictures Power Bulldog Feature Animation Power Bulldog Cartoons Power Bulldog Television Power Bulldog Interactive Power Bulldog Network Media Power Bulldog Parks and Resorts Power Bulldog Foods Power Bulldog Toys Power Bulldog Publishing Power Bulldog Electronics Miramax Films RKO Pictures Van Beuren Studios *''Cubby Bear'' ** *''Amos 'n' Andy'' ** *''Rainbow Parade'' ** *''Molly Moo-Cow'' ** *''Tom and Jerry'' ** *''Toonerville Trolley'' ** *''Parrotville'' ** DHX Media *''Fangbone!'' ** *''Freaky Stories'' ** *''Angela Anaconda'' ** *''Rainbow Fish'' ** *''King'' ** *''Oliver's Adventures'' ** *''Deliah and Julius'' ** *''Clang Invasion'' ** *''Urban Vermin'' ** *''Chop Socky Chooks'' ** *''Animal Mechanimals'' ** *''Yvon of the Yukon'' ** *''What About Mimi?'' ** *''Yakkity Yak'' ** *''Being Ian'' ** *''Class of the Titans'' ** *''Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy'' ** *''Kid vs. Kat'' ** *''Packages from Planet X'' ** *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' ** *''Looped'' ** *''Supernoobs'' ** *''Chuck's Choice'' ** *''Spider Riders'' ** *''Nanoboy'' ** *''Magi-Nation'' ** *''Will and Dewitt'' ** *''World of Quest'' ** *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' ** *''MetaJets'' ** *''Debra!'' ** *''The Smoggies'' ** *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' ** *''Nighthood'' ** *''Flight Squad'' ** *''Mumble Rumble'' ** *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' ** *''Potatoes and Dragons'' ** *''Captain Star'' ** *''Hoze Houndz'' ** *''League of Super Evil'' ** *''Rated A for Awesome'' ** *''Slugterra'' ** *''Endangered Species'' ** *''Hank Zipzer'' ** *''Backstage'' ** *''The Adrenaline Project'' ** *''Degrassi'' ** *''Inspector Gadget'' ** *''The Littles'' ** *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' ** *''Beverly Hills Teens'' ** *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Forces'' ** *''Hammerman'' ** *''Wish Kid'' ** *''ProStars'' ** *''Stunt Dawgs'' ** *''Madeline'' ** *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' ** *''What-a-Mess'' ** *''Mummies Alive!'' ** *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' ** *''Mary-Kate and Ashley'' ** *''Super Duper Sumos'' ** *''Trollz'' ** *''DinoSquad'' ** *''Our Friend, Martin'' ** *''Sunday Movie Toons'' ** *''Cake'' ** Nelvana *''Mr. Microchip'' ** *''The Edison Twins'' ** *''Madballs'' ** *''My Pet Monsters'' ** *''T. and T.'' ** *''Babar'' ** *''Little Rosey'' ** *''Rupert'' ** *''The Rosey and Buddy Show'' ** *''The Legend of the North Wind'' ** *''Eek! the Cat'' ** *''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' ** *''Wild C.A.T.s'' ** *''Jake and the Kid'' ** *''Robin'' ** *''Blazing Dragons'' ** *''Stickin' Around'' ** *''Pippi Longstocking'' ** *''Ned's Newt'' ** *''Birdz'' ** *''Dumb Bunnies'' ** *''Anatole'' ** *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' ** *''Bob and Margaret'' ** *''George and Martha'' ** *''Blaster's Universe'' ** *''Medabots'' ** *''Redwall'' ** *''Rescue Heroes'' ** *''Seven Little Monsters'' ** *''George Shrinks'' ** *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' ** *''Pelswick'' ** *''The Sausage Factory'' ** *''Pecola'' ** *''Braceface'' ** *''Cyberchase'' ** *''My Dad the Rock Star'' ** *''Jacob Two-Two'' ** *''6teen'' ** *''Delta State'' ** *''Jane and the Dragon'' ** *''Di-Gata Defenders'' ** *''Grossology'' ** *''Horrid Henry'' ** *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' ** *''The Future is Wild'' ** *''Wayside'' ** *''Pearlie'' ** *''Spliced'' ** *''Sidekick'' ** *''Mr. Young'' ** *''Scaredy Squirrel'' ** *''Detentionaire'' ** *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' ** *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' ** *''ZhuZhu Pets'' ** *''Mysticons'' ** *''Esme and Roy'' ** Futurikon *''Kaput and Zosky'' ** *''Fly Tales'' ** *''Chronokids'' ** *''Brico Club'' ** *''Captain Biceps'' ** *''Dragon Hunters'' ** *''Malo Korrigan'' ** *''Monster Allergy'' ** *''Willa's Wild Life'' ** *''The Ugly Duckling and Me'' ** *''Minuscule - The Private Life of Insects'' ** Rooster Teeth *''Red vs. Blue'' ** *''RWBY''¨ ** *''Day 5'' ** *''Crunch Time'' ** *''The Strangerhood'' ** *''Lazer Team'' ** Mattel *''American Girl'' ** *''Barbie'' ** *''Big Jim'' ** *''Chatty Catty'' ** *''Creepy Crawlers'' ** *''Diva Starz'' ** *''Fijit Friends'' ** *''Hot Wheels'' ** *''Manta Force'' ** *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' ** *''Matchbox'' ** *''Max Steel'' ** *''Monster High'' ** *''Ever After High'' ** *''Enchantimals'' ** *''Polly Pocket'' ** *''Xtractaurs'' ** *''Apples to Apples'' ** *''Blokus'' ** *''Pictionary'' ** *''Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots'' ** *''Scrabble'' ** *''U.B. Funkeys'' ** *''Uno'' ** *Fisher-Price ** *Mega Bloks ** *View-Master ** Hasbro *''Action Man'' ** *''Baby Alive'' ** *''Furby'' ** *''G.I. Joe'' ** *''Glo Worms'' ** *''Challenge of the GoBots'' ** *''Jem and the Holograms'' ** *''Kre-O'' ** *''Littlest Pet Shop'' ** *''My Little Pony'' ** *''Nerf'' ** *''Play-Doh'' ** *''Pound Puppies'' ** *''Power Rangers'' ** *''Rubik the Amazing Cube'' ** *''Stretch Armstrong'' ** *''Tonka'' ** *''Transformers'' ** *''Battleship'' ** *''Bop It'' ** *''Buckaroo!'' ** *''Candy Land'' ** *''Clue'' ** *''Connect 4'' ** *''Duel Masters'' ** *''Dungeons & Dragons'' ** *''Elefun and Friends'' ** *''Jenga'' ** *''Monopoly'' ** *''Ouija'' ** *''Sorry!'' ** *''Twister'' ** *''Beyblade'' ** *''FurReal Friends'' ** *''iDog'' ** Bell Media CTV *''The Beaverton'' ** *''Cardinal'' ** *''The Marilyn Denis Show'' ** *''The Social'' ** *''CTV News'' ** The Comedy Network *''Corner Gas Animated'' ** *''After Hours'' ** *''Alice, I Think'' ** *''Butch Patterson: Private Dick'' ** *''Buzz'' ** *''Canadian Comedy Shorts'' ** *''Girls Will Be Girls'' ** *''Good Morning World'' ** *''Improv Heaven and Hell'' ** *''Keys to the VIP'' ** *''The Naughty Show'' ** *''Odd Job Jack'' ** *''Picnicface'' ** *''Point Blank'' ** *''Popcultured'' ** *''Supertown Challenge'' ** Other Andrews McMeel Universal *''Adam@Home'' ** *''Argyle Sweater'' ** *''Baldo'' ** *''Bloom County'' ** *''Brainwaves'' ** *''Breaking Cat News'' ** *''Calvin and Hobbes'' ** *''Cathy'' ** *''Cleats'' ** *''Close to Home'' ** *''Cornered'' ** *''Cul de Sac'' ** *''Doonesbury'' ** *''The Duplex'' ** *''The 5th Wave'' ** *''For Better or For Worse'' ** *''FoxTrot'' ** *''Fred Basset'' ** *''The Fusco Brothers'' ** *''Garfield'' ** *''U.S. Acres'' ** *''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' ** *''The Hounds'' ** *''Gaturro'' ** *''Ginger Meggs'' ** *''Heart of the City'' ** *''In the Bleachers'' ** *''La Cucaracha'' ** *''Liō'' ** *''Mutt and Jeff'' ** *''Non Sequitur'' ** *''Off the Mark'' ** *''Overboard'' ** *''Peanuts'' ** *''Phoebe and Her Unicorn'' ** *''Pooch Café'' ** *''Real Life Adventures'' ** *''Red and Rover'' ** *''Ronaldinho Gaucho'' ** *''Shortcuts'' ** *''Stone Soup'' ** *''Tank McNamara'' ** *''Thatababy'' ** *''Tom the Dancing Bug'' ** *''W. T. Duck'' ** *''You Can with Beakman and Jax Ziggy'' ** Berkshire Hathaway *Acme Brick Company ** *Ben Bridge Jeweler ** *Benjamin Moore & Co. ** *Berkshire Hathaway Assurance ** *Berkshire Hathaway Energy ** *BoatUS ** *InsuranceBorsheim's Fine Jewelry ** *Brooks Sports ** *The Buffalo News ** *Burlington Northern Santa Fe Corporation ** *Business Wire ** *Central States Indemnity ** *Clayton Homes ** *Dairy Queen ** *FlightSafety International ** *Forest River ** *Fruit of the Loom ** *Garanimals ** *GEICO Insurance and Finance ** *General Re ** *Helzberg Diamonds ** *H.H. Brown Shoe Group ** *International Metalworking Companies ** *Johns Manville ** *Jordan's Furniture ** *Justin Brands ** *Kansas Bankers Surety Company ** *Lubrizol ** *Marmon Group ** *McLane Company ** *Medical Protective ** *National Indemnity Company ** *Nebraska Furniture Mart ** *NetJets Business Services ** *NetJets Europe ** *Omaha World-Herald ** *Oriental Trading Company ** *Pampered Chef ** *Pilot Flying J ** *Precision Castparts Corp. ** *RC Willey Home Furnishings ** *Russell Brands ** *Scott Fetzer Company ** *See's Candies ** *Shaw Industries ** *Star Furniture ** *TTI, Inc. ** *Wesco Financial ** *American Express ** *Axalta Coating Systems ** *Bank of America ** *Charter Communications, Inc. ** *Costco Wholesale Corporation ** *Delta Air Lines, Inc. ** *DaVita ** *Graham Holdings Company ** *General Motors ** *Goldman Sachs ** *IBM ** *Kinder Morgan ** *Lee Enterprises ** *Mastercard ** *Moodys Corp ** *M&T Bank Corp ** *Phillips 66 ** *Sanofi ** *Synchrony Financial ** *Torchmark ** *UPS ** *US Bancorp ** *USG Corporation ** *Visa ** *Verisk Analytics ** *Verisign Inc ** *Verizon Communications ** *WABCO Holdings, Inc. ** *Wells Fargo and Co ** Hearst Publishing *''Bicycling'' ** *''Car and Driver'' ** *''Cosmopolitan'' ** *''Country Living'' ** *''Dr. Oz THE GOOD LIFE'' ** *''Elle Decor'' ** *''Esquire'' ** *''Food Network Magazine'' ** *''Good Housekeeping'' ** *''Harper's Bazaar'' ** *''HGTV Magazine'' ** *''House Beautiful'' ** *''Marie Claire'' ** *''Men's Health'' ** *''Nat Mags'' ** *''O, The Oprah Magazine'' ** *''Popular Mechanics'' ** *''Prevention'' ** *''Redbook'' ** *''Road & Track'' ** *''Rodale's Organic Life'' ** *''Runner's World'' ** *''Seventeen'' ** *''Town & Country'' ** *''Veranda'' ** *''Woman's Day'' ** *''Women's Health'' ** King Features Syndicate *''Beetle Bailey'' ** *''Blondie'' ** *''Flash Gordon'' ** *''Jungle Jim'' ** *''Mandrake the Magician'' ** *''The Phantom'' ** *''Popeye'' ** *''Abie the Agent'' ** *''Snuffy Smith'' ** *''Dennis the Menace'' ** *''Hägar the Horrible'' ** *''The Captain and the Kids'' ** *''Krazy Kat'' ** *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' ** *''Mutts'' ** *''Prince Valiant'' ** *''Slylock Fox & Comics for Kids'' ** *''Zits'' ** *''Hi and Lois'' ** Litton Entertainment *''Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures'' ** *''Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller'' ** *''NASCAR Angels'' ** *''BusinessWeek'' ** *''Storm Stories'' ** *''Recipe Rehab'' ** Microsoft Corporation (Xbox One/PC-only) *Microsoft Windows ** *MSN ** *Skype ** *Bing ** *Microsoft Office ** *Microsoft Word ** *Internet Explorer/Edge ** *Windows Defender ** *Windows Media Player ** *Windows Store ** Rare *''Banjo-Kazooie'' ** *''Conker'' ** *''Battletoads'' ** *''Elisha the Brave Face Paint'' ** *''Killer Instinct'' ** *''Jetpac'' ** *''Wizards & Warriors'' ** *''Viva Piñata'' ** *''R.C. Pro-Arm'' ** *''Digger T. Rock'' ** *''Kameo'' ** *''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' ** *''Perfect Dark Zero'' ** Lionhead Studios *''Black & White'' ** *''Fable'' ** *''The Movies'' ** Nokia *Nokia Networks ** *Alcatel Mobile ** *HMD Global ** Mojang *''Minecraft''/''Minecraft: Story Mode'' ** *''Scrolls'' ** *''Cobalt'' ** The Coca-Cola Company *Coca-Cola ** *Powerade ** *Aquarius ** *Simply Beverages ** *Minute Maid ** *Schweppes ** *Dasani ** *Sprite ** *Fanta ** *Fuze Tea ** PepsiCo *Pepsi ** *Lay's ** *Mountain Dew ** *Gatorade ** *Quaker ** *Cheetos ** *Miranda ** *Lipton ** *Tropicana ** *7 Up ** *Doritos ** *Ruffles ** *Tostitos ** *Starbucks ** Vivendi StudioCanal *''The Idiots'' ** *''Ghost Dog'' ** *''Season's Beatings'' ** *''Bruiser'' ** *''Murderous Maids'' ** *''Brooklyn Babylon'' ** *''Chasing Sleep'' ** *''Chaos'' ** *''Irréversible'' ** *''Clean'' ** *''Inland Empire'' ** *''Sixty Six'' ** *''Sa majesté Minor'' ** *''One for the Road'' ** *''Universal Soldier'' ** *''The Dinosaur Project'' ** *''Broken City'' ** *''Young & Beautiful'' ** *''Paddington Bear'' ** *''Knight of Cups'' ** *''The Mercy'' ** Gameloft *''Asphalt'' ** *''Brothers in Arms'' ** *''Crystal Monsters'' ** *''Dragon Mania Legends'' ** *''Green Farm'' ** *''Hero of Sparta'' ** *''Midnight Bowling'' ** *''Modern Combat'' ** *''Nightmare Creatures'' ** *''Order and Chaos'' ** *''Wild West Guns'' ** Walmart *Walmart ** *Sam's Club ** *Vudu ** *Walmart Labs ** *Moosejaw ** *Jet.com ** *Líder ** *Seiyu Group ** *Massmart ** Procter & Gamble Unilever Nestlé Saban Capital Group Saban Entertainment Group Saban Brands Saban Films Discovery, Inc. Eurosports Animal Planet Red Televisiva Megavisión Netflix Amazon Video Nintendo (only on Nintendo Switch) *''Mario'' ** *''Donkey Kong'' ** *''Wario'' ** *''Yoshi'' ** *''1080°'' ** *''Animal Crossing'' ** *''Another Code'' ** *''Art Academy'' ** *''Balloon Fight'' ** *''Big Brain Academy'' ** *''BoxBoy!'' ** *''Brain Age'' ** *''Chibi-Robo!'' ** *''Custom Robo'' ** *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' ** *''Dillon'' ** *''Electroplankton'' ** *''Excite'' ** *''Famicom Detective Club'' ** *''F-Zero'' ** *''Fire Emblem'' ** *''Fossil Fighters'' ** *''Game & Watch'' ** *''Golden Sun'' ** *''Kid Icarus'' ** *''Kirby'' ** *''Kururin'' ** *''The Legendary Starfy'' ** *''The Legend of Zelda'' ** *''Metroid'' ** *''EarthBound'' ** *''Nintendogs'' ** *''Pikmin'' ** *''Pokemon'' ** *''Pushmon'' ** *''Punch-Out!!'' ** *''Sheriff'' ** *''Sin and Punishment'' ** *''Splatoon'' ** *''StarTropics'' ** *''Star Fox'' ** *''Tomodachi'' ** *''Advance Wars'' ** *''Wave Race'' ** *Wii ** *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' ** *''Color TV-Game'' ** *''Duck Hunt'' ** *''Devil World'' ** *''Clu Clu Land'' ** *''Ice Climber'' ** *''Gyromite'' ** *''Pilotwings'' ** *''Blast Corps'' ** *''Mischief Makers'' ** *''Doshin the Giant'' ** *''Geist'' ** *''Captain Rainbow'' ** *''Pandora's Tower'' ** *''X'' ** *''Mole Mania'' ** *''Drill Dozer'' ** *''Elite Beat Agents'' ** Konami Bandai Namco Games Capcom Sega Square Enix Electronic Arts Activision Rockstar Games SNK Valve Ubisoft Atlus THQ Ocean Software Data East Infogrames/Acclaim Entertainment 2K Games Gearbox Software Blizzard Entertainment Humongous Entertainment Jaleco Wise Owl Games Level-5 NinjaBee Indie Games 4Licensing Corporation American Airlines Group American Greetings Alphabet Inc. Restaurants ConAgra Foods Dr Pepper Snapple Group Energizer Holdings Websites and Mobile Apps Playmobil Jakks Pacific MGA Entertainment LeapFrog Takara Tomy Ty Spin Master Annapurna Pictures A24 Embassy Pictures AMC Networks AMC IFC AMC Networks International Shudder Funny or Die IMAX Pathé Samuel Goldwyn Films Destination Films Emmett/Furla Films Shine Group Wonder Sun Communications Wonder Sun Pictures Wonder Sun Television Crown Publishing Wonder Sun Parks and Resorts Wonder Sun Interactive Globosat Rede Globo Multishow Gloob SporTV Globo Filmes Rogue Pictures Shanghai Media Group FremantleMedia Shining Moon Studios Al Jazeera Media Network Happy Madison Productions TV Azteca Zee Entertainment Enterprises Atresmedia Bloomberg L.P. RTVE Madhouse Cisneros Media Distribution Televisión Nacional de Chile TMS Entertainment Sanrio Zagtoon STV Group ITC Entertainment Freedom Communications Grupo Abril Xilam Patagonik Film Group Feld Entertainment‎ Cedar Fair‎ SeaWorld Parks & Entertainment Frederator Networks, Inc. Frederator Studios Frederator Interactive Rainmaker Entertainment PorchLight Entertainment Lakeshore Entertainment Pegula Sports and Entertainment The Trump Organization Ugly Brother Studios Viz Media AwesomenessTV Univision Communications Univision Fusion Media Group TiVo Inc. Liberty Global Morris Communications Cox Enterprises Paxton Media Group Scholastic Corporation WWE BBC Worldwide Virgin Group Liquid Comics Virgin Drinks Virgin Films Other Dark Horse Comics Toho Studio Peyo Televisa Fuji Television Grupo Clarin El Trece Todo Noticias TyC Sports Estrella Argentina Studios Garcia Ferré Entertainment Hallmark Cards The Hershey Company Hershey Entertainment and Resorts Company Hershey Trust Company Johnson & Johnson Kellogg's Marriott International Mars, Incorporated Mondelēz International Nabisco Cadbury Newell Brands Nike, Inc. S.C. Johnson & Son Time Inc. VF Corporation Other